chaosorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Nami Raikou
Nami Raikou, played by Zaku, is a former Oto Hebinin, Curse Seal Bearer, and member of Team Ryu. History Growing Up In Oto Nami's family had been exiled to the Rice Field country by the 3rd Hokage, to stop the feud between the Sereki and the Raikou. Eventually, Orochimaru had his men attack the last remanants of the Raikou- Nami's mother, father and sister. Nami's father and sister were presumably killed, and her mother, heavily pregnant, was captured. Shortly before she died, Nami's mom gave birth to Nami. Nami then grew up, raised in Otogakure ways... The "Blessing" Eventually, Nami made Chuunin, and was promoted to the elite Oto squad, the Hebinin. Almost immediately afterward, while she was stationed in Kiaigakure, Nami was summoned to Orochimaru, who, much to her suprise, marked her with a cursed seal- the opposite twin of Sasuke and Anko's Heaven Seal, the Hell Seal. Visit to Konoha Nami, soon after returning to Oto, accompanied Seijun Togiretogire, then known as Tora Kage, to Konoha on an apparent mission of peace. While there, Nami met Sasuke Uchiha, who tought Nami Chidori and Chidori Nagashi, and Ayame Sereki. The two became fast friends, Ayame not caring that Nami was an Otonin. In fact, Ayame used that fact to her advantage, asking Nami to take her to see a friend of hers who was in Oto, Akemi Husuo. After Nami helped Akemi and Ayame reunite, Akemi sent Ayame home via warping, then headed to Kiai... Kiai Invasion Very shortly after Nami shadowed Akemi there, Kiaigakure was attacked by Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi, who were there in an attempt to rescue Kin's son, Onichi. Another unrelated invader took the chance to attack amidst the confusion. Ultimately, Nami and the 3rd intruder met, and the intruder was revealed as Nami's long-thought-dead older sister, Shinrai Okashira. Shinrai fought Nami as a test, knowing that if Nami was truely her younger sister, she'd be able to keep up, which Nami was able to. Shinrai eventually parted ways after telling Nami the truth about their clan, wavering Nami's faith in Orochimaru... The Experiment... Soon after, Nami was assigned to a squad to attack Konoha. However, before the mission began, she was dragged back to the last lab of the destroyed Kiai by Orochimaru. Nami saw Ayame Sereki in a pod before being ordered to step into a connected pod. Upon doing so, She was killed for sake of Orochimaru's experimentation. Nami was shortly after revived, and taken back to the squad. The experiment had left Nami with her CS2, a miniature version of Ayame's emotion control, and the Arashigan- the advanced form of her Dendougan, displayed by her sister. Once in Konoha, Nami was sent to the Hokage Faces alongside Elyk Karasagi, whom Nami met during her return to Oto after being branded... Attack on Konoha! Of course, Nami and Elyk's mission would not go easily, as Hihira Hyuuga attacked Elyk. Meanwhile, Hihira's friend, Naru Uzumaki, fought Nami. After a long, hard fought battle, in which Nami first used her CS2, Nami won with a Dark Chidori through Naru's shoulder. However, the strain of using CS2, along with Elyk's defeat, allowed Hihira to knock Nami out, and she was taken to the hospital for questioning upon her awakening. Rescue and Desertion What the Konoha nin DIDN'T count on, however, was Shinrai's presence. Shinrai collected Elyk once she awoke, and wasted no time in breaking into the Konoha Hospital, killing power in the process. Shinrai and Elyk eventually found Nami, and collected her before making a break for the exit. Sometime outside Konoha, Nami awoke, and the two Raikou had a sister to sister talk, which finally shattered Nami's faith in Orochimaru. Kabuto Yakushi had been listening in, but his own plans allowed Nami to leave freely- in fact, Kabuto altered Nami's Curse Seal so that Orochimaru couldn't use it to track her. Elyk, out of friendship, accepted Nami's decision freely, and gave her the Denkou Nankan skill as a parting gift. Shinrai then took Nami to Kirigakure, where Nami would make a new life for 2 and a half years. 2.5 Years Later One day, Nami was approached in Kiri by her former Hebinin Captain, Akechi Sogekihei, who gave her some words of wisdom and a 3 pronged shruiken... Also, during the early part of her time in Kiri, Nami met a prospective Seven Swordsman, Keiji Hasaki. The two got close over time, until, 2.5 years later, Keiji finally asked Nami out, and she accepted. During their time together while Shinrai was on a mission, Nami and Keiji went to a dress shop, where Elyk was at, there on her own personal mission... To Konoha.... again! After spending a day together, Nami and Elyk, along with Keiji, another Hebinin and Elyk's boyfriend Yukishiro Chitenbun, and another girl, Yuri Zaregoto, met for lunch, where Elyk talked about her dreams, and how there was one involving dragons of different elements, and girls symbolizing them. Yuri symbolized Earth, Elyk Water, and Lightning..... was symbolized by Nami. Elyk also spoke of Wind, Fire, Light and Darkness. Though Nami recognized Wind as Tayuya of the Sound 4, but didn't recognize light or dark.... she realized fire was none other than Ayame Sereki! With that in mind, Nami and Keiji went to Konoha to find her... Lust...? Immediately after finding Ayame and being taken on a mini tour by her, Nami was attacked.... by Shinrai, angry for no apparent reason. Nami fought Shinrai, assisted initially by Ayame and Keiji... until Hihira and Naru, bitter from his defeat years ago, appeared. Hihira kept Keiji busy, while Naru, despite her Konoha alliegance, attacked Ayame. This left the seemingly insane Shinrai free to pummel Nami without interruption. In a last ditch attack, Nami threw the 3 pronged shruiken at Shinrai before falling to the ground... The shruiken turned into another Hebinin, Awoi Fujoshi, and manhandled Shinrai, who left, saying "You dare challenge Lust?", letting Nami know for sure that something was horribly wrong... Rescue! To Tanzaku! Of course, Nami was immediately knocked out right after, as Naru had soundly defeated Ayame, and Hihira had fought Keiji to a double KO. Before Naru could kill Ayame, Nami or Keiji, however, the three were saved by Reido Kairaishi, whom, upon awakening, Ayame took an instant liking to. Before leaving, the trio were granted unofficial amnesty by the 1st Hokage himself. The three, along with Reido, made tracks for the assigned meeting location, Tanzaku Town. There, Elyk, once Yuri and Tayuya joined, began to describe her visions in greater detail... Appearance Nami is slender, with short red hair and pale blue eyes (sometimes yellow or purple due to her KG). The Cursed Seal of Hell lines her upper lip, colored red for an unknown reason- this makes it look like permanent lipstick. Nami's typical outfit consists of a black shirt and red pants, though shes occasionally known to wear a black sundress. Both of these outfits are accompanied by black boots. Personality Nami is extremely kind hearted, preferring to find a peaceful solution to everything, and if thats not possible, tries not to kill. She makes friends easily, and is extremely dependable. However, her Curse Seal has the effect of drastically shifting her nature. While CS1 merely makes her more prone to rage, CS2 completely flips her personality upside down, turning the kind hearted kunoichi into a sadistic, bloodlust filled psychopath who shows little to no remorse for her actions... Relationships Shinrai Okashira Nami's sister, and the only other known surviving Raikou. For nearly 3 years, Shinrai was a great source of Wisdom to Nami, teaching her everything about the Raikou... from the Arashigan, to simple things such as the sacred animal of the Raikou- the panther. Lust Shinrai, however, was taken over by the Cardinal Sin, Lust. Nami doesn't realize the full details yet, but she knows something is wrong, and is determined to find out what. Elyk Karasagi One of Nami's closest friends, Elyk was there when Nami left Oto... thus, aside from Shinrai, Elyk is the only one who knows the true reasons Nami left. When they met 2.5 years later, their bond only got closer, evidenced when Nami believed the visions with no proof at all. Keiji Hasaki Nami's boyfriend- Keiji seems to always be there when Nami needs help most. Ayame Sereki Another close friend of Nami's... perhaps these two are more closely linked than it appears, due to Sereki/Raikou history, and Orochimaru's experiment. Akechi Sogekihei Nami's former captain. Despite Nami's departure from Oto, Akechi still considers her one of the Hebinin... Awoi Fujoshi and Yukishiro Chitenbun 2 Hebinin who are nigh inseperable. Both work under Akechi's direct orders. Awoi is also Nami's (assigned by Akechi) guardian, while Yuki, or Jin as he is sometimes called, is Elyk's boyfriend. Orochimaru Despite all the power and skill Orochimaru gave Nami through the first 18 years of her life, Orochimaru ordered Nami's family killed... Naru Uzumaki Holds a MASSIVE grudge against Nami for beating him in battle... something he refused to drop even after almost 3 years... Misc. Allies *Yuri Zaregoto *Reido Kairaishi *Tayuya *Ryuumi (and others in Kiri) Misc. Enemies *Hihira Hyuuga Random Facts *If Nami were in the hottest band in the world, she would easily be the lead guitarist. Battle History Note: Winner is placed first (unless noted to be a draw or stopped fight). N/C Battles are italicized. Category:Original Characters Category:Kirigakure Category:Curse Seals Category:Kiaigakure Category:Otogakure